We're In This Together
by UnitedShipper
Summary: First in a long line of drabbles. No matter what they will always be in this together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Scandal Fanfic. This is what I wish would have happened in the first episode of Season three especially after watching Season 3. This is Olitz centric!**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL !**

* * *

_"I wouldn't need to smile on Oprah if you didn't screw your whore every chance you got."_

"Mellie!" Olivia screamed

"What whore?!" Mellie questioned.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked over to her and slapped her. Then the countdown began.

"Five, between Big Jerry, Paul Mosley, and Hal I am not the whore you are.

Four, you pimped yourself out for the White House so I guess I should call you a prostitute.

Three, the only reason you are calling me that is because you feel incompetent.

Two, I have a functioning role in Fitz's life but you are the ornament that he doesn't want or need.

So one, call me a whore one more time and all of Washington D.C. will wake smelling and reading your dirty laundry over coffee.

Alright?!" Olivia finished.

"But how did you?"

'I'm Olivia Pope I know everything."

"Well did you know Fitz and I slept together after he apologized to him?"

"Did you know he called me five minutes later and cried about how bad it was and how he wished his face was in between my thighs?" Olivia countered.

Mellie became silent and her face had the look of sheer panic.

Fitz laughed to himself as he thought about that phone call and how he made his Livvie come just by his words.

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie screeched

"What Mellicent?" He asked

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I love Olivia."

"Fine but you should know that Jerry isn't yours. He is your father's seed and I hope he turns out better than you did." Mellie sneered before walking out of the bunker.

Olivia stood there and watched as Fitz got the wind knocked out of him by Mellie's words.

"Fitz." She called out to him.

"Olivia." He responded

Olivia ran to him to catch him before he fell.

"It's okay baby. I got you. Let it go. I'll be your soldier."

"Livvie he is my brother. She slept with my dad." He responded

"Fitz, I know but Karen and Teddy are yours."

"Teddy may be Hal's. Why am I not enough?"

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Olivia said sternly

Fitz looked up and saw unshed tears in her brown doe eyes.

"You are more than enough. Mellie is the one who is nothing. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and I know for sure that the child that I am carrying will love his daddy as well." Olivia said

"Livvie, we're having a baby?" He asked

"Yes, we are."

"God, I love you so much." Fitz said before kissing her

His tongue automatically sought out entrance to her mouth. Olivia gave him admittance and moaned into his mouth. He began to kiss her neck and made his way to her belly. He unbuttoned her coat and opened her blouse. He began whispering his love to their child. The showing testament of their love and for that moment he could only think of Vermont and when he was going to tell her about the hose he built for them.

He moved them to the couch in the bunker and Fitz has his arms firmly wrapped around Olivia.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked while placing her hand on his face.

"Yes, Livvie." He answered

"What do you need?" She asked

"I need to divorce my wife so that we can have the life we dreamed of having." Fitz responded plainly.

"Consider it handled baby daddy." Olivia said with a smile.

"We're in this together?" Fitz asked

"We are definitely in this together." Olivia repsonded

* * *

**This may be one of many one-shots. I may make this a series but if any of y'all have Ideas just send them to me and I'll do my best.**

**Please review, favorite, follow.**

**-EJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys this is my second update. I can't promise the updates will come this frequently but it all depends on where my MUSE takes me.**

**Also thank you for the response to the first drabble! It means a lot xoxoxoxo**

**Warning: Smut Ahead so if it's not your thing don't read.**

**This is based off of the end scene of episode 3x13 _"No Sun on the Horizon"_**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

**_"There is no clean. Just like there is no Vermont. This isn't how I want it to be. How either of us wants it to be. This is what it is. Let's stop pretending. Let's just be… here."_**

She grabbed his face and hesitantly moved her face towards his to kiss him. She felt bad because she had just been with Jake but her heart, soul, and body knew Jake wasn't her soul mate. She would always belong to Fitz.

She attacked Fitz lips feverishly and Fitz reciprocated the kiss. Olivia broke the kiss.

"Fitz, we said no more lies or secrets." Olivia stated

"I know. Livvie what's wrong?" Fitz asked

"I slept with Jake again." Olivia said before hanging her head in shame.

"Come with me." Fitz said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

He walked with Olivia to the bedroom he sleeps in at night.

Once they were inside he took off her coat and began t nibble on her neck.

"Fitz, what are..what are we doing?" Olivia asked

"I'm taking care of what's mine." He responded

He unbuttoned her blouse and grabbed her breast in his hands through the bra.

"I love your boobs so much Livvie." He Said before bending down to lick them

He ripped the bra off and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"They taste so good!" Fitz moaned

Olivia moaned and arched her chest up into his mouth.

He began to kiss down her abdomen until he reached her pants.

He began to unzip her pants until she stopped him.

"Let me finish while you get undressed."

Fitz stripped in record time while Olivia laid on the bed in just her navy blue thong.

Fitz growled and got on the bed with her. He began to kiss the inside of her thighs and Olivia began to pant.

"Fitz rip them off of me. Please I need you." Olivia begged

"As you wish milady." He replied

Fitz ripped off her underwear and slid his index finger into her core.

"Oh sweet baby you are so tight. Jake must be a small little thing." Fitz said with a laugh

"No fills me like you, Mr. President." Olivia said seductively.

"Does he make you this wet?" Fitz asked

"No, only you." Olivia said.

He moved his mouth to her clit and began to nibble on it.

He began to eat like a starving man while Olivia moved her hands to his hair and caressed the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Olivia, let me hear you. Don't hold back!" Fitz yelled

Oh, oh, Mr Presideeenttt! I'm gonnnnnnaaaaa cummmmm!" She screeched as she came hard on his tongue.

Fitz lapped it up like it was his last meal. He moved up her body while she was still recovering and removed his boxers in the process. He began to tease her clit with his cock which was now rock hard and leaking with pre cum.

"Fitz don't tease me put it in me. Fill me up. I need you so bad!" Olivia whimpered

Fitz slid into her slowly and then slid back out. Then he rammed her with his dick repeatedly.

After five minutes he pulled out and flipped her over and entered her from behind.

"Does Jake give it you like daddy does?" Fitz asked gripping her hair

"Never no one compares to you." Olivia replied

Fitz smacked her ass and watched it jiggle.

"You are never to give what's mine to that bastard again? Do you hear me?" Fitz growled

"Yes, I will never do it again." Olivia answered quickly.

Fitz smacked her ass again and she came hard on his cock.

That was all Fitz needed and soon after he emptied his seed into her.

"Does he use protection?" Fitz asked

"Yes, always. No one comes in this pussy but the owner." Olivia responded

"Glad to know my pussy is still sacred." Fitz said kissing her back before pulling out of her.

They laid back in post-coital bliss when Fitz broke the silence.

"Break up with Joke." He commanded

"I already did. I'm in this with you Fitz. I'm standing in the sun with you and you only."Olivia said before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you more Fitz."

* * *

**That's a wrap y'all. So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Update y'all!**

**This chapter is inspired by Alicia Keys' That's How Strong My Love Is which I do not own.**

**I absolutely love that song so if you have never heard it before you should give it a listen.**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day Olivia Carolyn Pope would become Olivia Carolyn Grant.

She had been looking forward to this day forever and now that it's here the feeling is almost surreal.

She had loved Fitz since she met him and after through all they had been through they were finally here.

Fitz was her life. He was her moon and stars, her day and night. She needed him to breathe, to exist.

Now she was going to stand before God and her Gladiators and proclaim her love to him.

"Are you ready Liv?" Abby asked pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm ready." Olivia replied

She got up and flattened the invisible wrinkles out of her Ivory White Vera Wang original dress.

It was Cinderella styled strapless dress with a beaded corset.

She had on white Manolo Blahnik Satin Swan Pumps.

The music began to play and the wedding party walked down.

"Are you ready Liv?" Stephen asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied before hooking her arm whis his.

The piano began to play and the curtains were pulled back.

_**Some people they call me crazy**_  
_**For falling in love with you**_  
_**They can take me and lock me away baby**_  
_**'Cause there's nothing those bars can do**_

Olivia began to tear up at the sound of Fitz's voice as he sang their song at THEIR wedding.

_**I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun**_  
_**Just to let you know you'll always have someone**_  
_**I'll be the clearest day when the rain is done**_  
_**So you'll always know**_

_**Through the shake of an earthquake  
I will never fall  
That's how strong my love is  
Like a ship through the storm  
We can risk it all  
That's how strong my love is**_

Fitz continued to sing as Olivia walked down the aisle.

Once she got to the end of the aisle and the song was finished.

The priest began the proceedings in the ceremony. Then the time for the vows came.

"Fitzgerald and Olivia have decided to write their own vows.

"Olivia, you came into my life 4 years ago and sent it into a frenzy.I had never felt the way I feel with you with anyone else. You are beautiful beyond words. Your spirit it so gorgeous. You own me, you control me. I promise to keep you happy and to keep on loving you continuously. You make me want to be a better man but I can only be that man when I am with you. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"Fitz, you are everything to me. Without you I would be the lost soul I was once was. You are my reason to breathe. I promise to never make you feel inadequate. I belong to you. _**I'll be the water you need in the desert land to let you know you'll always have my hand**_. _**Nothing and no one will ever break us down.** _We are immovable. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"Now the exchanging of the rings. Repeat after me.

"With this ring I thee wed." Fitz said first

"With this ring I thee wed." Olivia followed

"By the power vested in my by God and the state of Vermont, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's face with two hands and kissed her passionately.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Olivia and Fitz both broke the kiss and let out the breathe that they had been holding.

"We did sweet baby." Fitz said kissing her cheek.

"We definitely did!" Olivia said smiling.

* * *

So That's my version of and OLITZ wedding.

You guys know what to do. Review, follow, favorite, and share it on your tumblrs or twitters if you want to.

* * *

**That's a wrap y'all. So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Update y'all!**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Olivia was in the nursery decorating it. She and Fitz wanted the sex to be a surprise so they had to pick neutral colors.

The problem was that they couldn't decide on a color but eventually the chose the colors of the American Flag. Now with them being in the White House that wasn't a problem.

She had just finished folding clothes that were sent to her from different countries. Everyone was very happy about the coming of 'America's Baby'.

Fitz had been extremely busy but he always made time to dote and wait on her hand and foot.

The other thing thing is that her pregnancy had made her libido run wild. She was always horny. She would wake Fitz up in the middle of the night with his length in her mouth or with him deep inside of her.

Just thinking of it made her body shiver. She decided to lay down for a nap before Abby came over tonight for dinner.

She tossed and turned on the couch and decided that she need Fitz.

She was horny beyond belief and there was only one man who could help her.

She picked up the intercom and called Lauren.

"Hello, Lauren is my husband busy right now?" Olivia asked

"Yes, Mrs. Grant but he'll be finished in about five minutes."

"Great Thanks Lauren."

Olivia slipped on her flats and began to walk to the Oval.

She got to her husband's office and greeted Lauren

"Hi, Lauren. Is he in there?" Olivia asked

"Yes, but Cyrus is with him."Lauren responded

"That's fine." Olivia said and walked into the oval

"Hi Liv." Cyrus said

"Hey Cy. We need the room."Olivia said

"Okay but please remember that this is the Oval Office." Cyrus said before walking out of the door.

"Get out Cyrus!" Liv yelled

"Livvie are you okay?"

Liv's response was to pull him to her and kiss him feverishly.

She began to unbutton his jacket and his shirt leaving him in just his tie.

"Liv jumped into his arms and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around him.

She moved her lips to his neck and Fitz took this opportunity to ask what's has gotten into her.

"Livvie, baby hold on, the cameras?

"Baby, I don't give a damn about the cameras. I need you to make love to your pregnant wife. Please?"

"You never have to ask." Fitz replied

He walked her over to the couch and laid her down. He took her dress off and discovered that she was wearing no underwear and that made him growl in pleasure.

He slid his finger through her slit.

"Oh baby you are so wet." Fitz moaned

Olivia couldn't form coherent words.

Fitz then licked her slit and hummed at her sweetness.

"Fitz please I need you in me."

"As you wish sweet baby."

Fitz unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down in one shot.

Olivia pulled him down on the couch and flipped them over.

She slid herself down onto his length and they both groaned at the feel of each other.

"Livvie, ride me."

Olivia began moving at a slow pace but Fitz being impatient began thrusting up. The only sounds in the Oval was skin slapping skin.

"Fitzzzz ahhh I'm gonnnaaa cummmm!"

"Livvie finger your clit I promise it's gonna feel so good."

Olivia did as she was told and Fitz added his finger as well. The sight of them working together brought both of them release and they fell over the edge together.

They say their in silence trying to catch their breath.

"Fitz?"

"Baby are you ready for another round?"

"Yes, but first can we get some ice cream?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, let me get dressed first and we can go to the kitchen." Fitz responded

They both got dressed and began to walk out of the Oval.

"Do you think there is Salami down there to?" Olivia asked

"I think we have some." Fitz chuckled

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you more Livvie."

* * *

**That's a wrap y'all. Not too much smut but just a taste in my opinion. Send me your ideas if you have some. **

**So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Update y'all!**

**The whole segment of the season where Fitz was in the hospital broke my heart.**

**This what I wish would have happened when Olivia went into his hospital room the second time.**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

_**"Goodbye Edison." **_

Olivia walked past him and began her walk to Fitz's hospital room.

She passed Tom who nodded at her and the opened the door.

She put her bag on the chair and stood their for a few minutes trying to catch her breath.

She then walked over to his bedside and crawled in with him. She placed her hand on his face and her head on the uninjured part of his face.

She laid there breathing him in.

"Fitz, I need you to wake up.

It has been so hard without you.

I didn't know just how much I needed you until now.

The thought of you being...

Fitz please come back to me.

I promise I will spend the rest for my life trying to be worthy of your love.

It seems like everything is spiraling out of control."

Little did Olivia know that Fitz was awake and was listening to her.

"Mellie forged your signature and because I believe in your ability to be President I am helping her cover it up.

Cyrus is going crazy. Hollis has control on the White House all because someone wanted to kill you.

I wonder if this is the price I am paying for Defiance. Fitz I am so sorry. It's not that I didn't believe in you it's because the polls looked bad and you DESERVED to be President. It may sound weird but I did it because I love you.

I would do anything for you even break the law if it would keep you happy.

That's is why I keep running because being President makes you happy and I can't be responsible for your sadness. I know you'll probably hate me.

"Livvie, I don't hate you." Fitz said slowly

"Fitz! Don't speak let me get the nurse." Olivia said

"No." Fitz whispered

"Let me get you some ice chips at least." Olivia suggested

"Kay." Fitz said

Olivia got up to retrieve the ice chips.

She place a few in Fitz mouth and once the thirst in his throat was quenched he was ready to talk.

"Livvie, I forgive because life is too short to hold grudges. I love you and as far as I am concerned DEFIANCE doesn't exist. It's over. I need you.

"Fitz, you have me and nothing is going to keep us apart this time. Not Mellie or Cyrus."

"Good, now maybe we could get the doctor." Fitz said

"No, I just want to lay here for one minute." Olivia said before kissing the side of his face.

"One minute sweet baby." Fitz said with a smile

* * *

**This was short but this is all I could get out without crying.**

**So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Update y'all!**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

***Knock Knock***

"I'm coming." Olivia called

She lloke through the peephole and wasshocked at what she saw.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"Livvieee." He aid before passing out

"Fitz, Fitz!" Olivia exclaimed after catching him before he fell down to the ground.

'Fitz, wake up. Baby wake up please."

"Tom. what's going on?" Olivia asked

"He's drunk. He found out some news today and I think it broke him."

"Can you get him into my bedroom please?" Olivia asked

An hour later Fitz woke up on Olivia's bed.

"Livvie?" Fitz questioned before getting up in search of her.

"Olivia." Fitz says as he finds her sitting on the couch.

"Is this why you got drunk?" She asked

"Liv." Fitz says sternly

"Is THIS WHY you got drunk?" Olivia asked

"Yes."

"Fitz you should've called me instead of drinking yourself into oblivion. I was so scared that something ad gone wrong with your head you were shot two months ago. Fitz I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry but when I found out it was my dad who killed my mom it broke a piece of me." Fitz said sitting down

"I am sorry Fitz but I don't want you to feel like you have to turn to drinking instead of me. We're in this together Fitz." Olivia said

"I know but he cried when he told me. He cried at her funeral and that son of a bitch killed her." Fitz said.

'Baby." Olivia whispered reaching out for him.

"You know what else he did? After he killed her he left her body there and slept with his secretary like he DIDN'T just kill his wife. My mom was too good for him and she stayed with him!" Fitz yelled before picking up a glass and throwing it towards the wall.

"Fitz, I am so sorry that this happened." Olivia said walking over to him.

"Livvie, he is the reason my mom is dead." Fitz said.

"Baby, let's go lay down." Olivia said stretching out her hand.

Fitz took her hand and she led him in the bedroom.

They laid on the bed and he held her in the silence.

Olivia could sense that Fitz had calmed down some and broke the silence.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Olivia asked

"No, she would have LOVED you." Fitz said

"Really?" Olivia asked in disbelief

"Yeah, she hated Mellie with a passion and she knew I didn't love her. She never encouraged infidelity but she told me if I ever found the woman I really loved that I shouldn't let her get away." Fitz said.

"Hence the chase after me." Olivia said.

"Yup. I love you Livvie." Fitz said.

"I love you too but don't you ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you Fitz. You are all I have." Olivia replied before placing a kiss over his heart

"I won't leave you EVER!" Fitz said before kissing her forehead

No too long after the room was filled with the sounds of relaxed breathing and light snores.

* * *

**This is and idea I played with in my head it's not much but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh Update y'all!**

**Sorry that it has been a while!**

**I have been studying for my SAT'S and I am still not completely finished but I needed to get one of the many scenarios running through my mind on here.  
**

**Thank you for everyone who hopefully hasn't given up on this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Fitz walked into his hotel room at 11pm that night. He was exhausted and he missed his Livvie. She wasn't talking to him and he was guessing that it was because of the kiss him and Mellie shared earlier that day.

He began to strip out of his suit and sat on the bed.

"It took you long enough."

"Livvie?"

She was in a white pearl robe that stopped just above her knees. He began to salivate at the sight of her caramel hued legs.

"Now you have been a very bad boy Fitzgerald and we may not be able to tell the world you are mine but you will know." Olivia said

"Liv." Fitz whispered

"Take off those boxers please Momma would like to see her merchandise." Olivia commanded

Fitz quickly did as he was instructed and sat back on the bed.

Olivia began to untie her robe and Fitz's mouth dropped open.

"See something you like Daddy?"

"Uh huh." Fitz said nodding

"Good now you can look but you can't touch...for now." Olivia said seductively

Olivia dropped her robe to the floor. She began to trail her fingers from her neck to her torso.

"Livvie." Fitz moaned

She continued until her fingers reached her core which was now dripping wet.

"Fitz I am so wet for you daddy are you nice and hard for momma?"

"Yes, baby please let me touch you."

"Not yet. For now you just look!" Olivia said

She closed her eyes and inserted two fingers into her core.

"Fitz this doesn't feel as good as yours." Olivia moaned

Fitz quietly got up and walked to her. He grabbed her arm and brought the two fingers to his mouth.

He moaned as he tasted the essence he came to adore.

"He dropped her arm and pulled her to him roughly.

"You will never put me through that torture again.

Olivia couldn't breathe as he whispered in his svelte baritone voice.

Fitz picked Olivia up and flipped her upside so her core was right by his mouth.

"Livvie your pussy is so beautiful and it belongs to me. Tell me this belongs to daddy." Fitz said

"Ahhh." Olivia whispered as he blew on her core

"Say it." Fitz said forcefully

"This pussy is yours daddy. Only yours."

"Good, as long as you know who you belong to."

Olivia then grabbed his rock hard length and began to stroke him.

"Tell me who this dick belongs to. Is it momma's?" Olivia asked

"Yesssssss, it's yours it will always be yours." Fitz responded through a strangled moan

Olivia took him into her mouth and began to suck with gusto as Fitz began to lap at her core like a man who hasn't eaten in years.

He walked over to the bed and dropped her.

"On your hands and knees. Daddy is gonna give you exactly what you need."

Olivia assumed her position and Fitz came up behind her.

He rubbed his dick up and down her slit.

"Fitz please?"

He entered her and they both moaned with extreme pleasure.

He began to move in and out of her with extreme momentum.

"Harder Fitz harder!" Olivia begged

Fitz grabbed some of her hair with one hand and began to slap her ass with the other.

"You like when Daddy is rough?"

"Yes, baby please don't stop! I'm so close!" Olivia said

"Me too baby don't leave me."

After three more minutes they both came together and collapsed.

Fitz rolled off of her and she immediately snuggled into his body.

"I love you so much Fitz. No one will ever take your place." Olivia said before letting sleep over take her.

"I love you too Livvie and soon you will be able to claim me in public. Fitz responded before falling asleep himself

* * *

**Okay so its' not entirely long but it is completely smut. I hope y'all enjoyed!  
Sorry about the typo. I am so SORRY**

**So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow.**

**-EJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL or It's characters! If I did Olivia and Fitz wouldn't be controlled by the supporting cast they THEMSELVES would be shutting shit down!**

**This is my version of an OLITZ Christmas and New Years.**

**I know I'm really late for Christmas but I was on two shows on Christmas Day and between college apps, regular school, and rehearsals, I haven't had time to write.**

**This is a two part update and the 2nd part will probably be up Early New Years Eve.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Forgive me in advance for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas - Part One**

**"**Mommy! Daddy!" yelled four year old Kennedy screamed.

"Kennedy don't scream so loud." Chastised 7 year old Teddy

"But Ted..?

"No, you'll wake Grace up and you know momma will be mad." Teddy countered

"Okay fine." Kennedy huffed as she crossed her arms.

"C'mon let's wake Karen and Jerry. Maybe they can help us." Teddy offered

Kennedy and Teddy ran toward Jerry's room where Karen feel asleep last night.

'Karen, Jerry?" The two siblings whispered

"Merry Christmas squirts!" Jerry greeted.

"Merry Christmas kiddos!" Karen greeted sleepily.

"We need you to help us wake mommy and daddy up!"

"Okay let's go!" Karen and Jerry squealed excitedly.

Slowly all four kids made their way to get their 2 year old baby sister from the nursery and then the five of them made their way to their parents room.

'Okay on the count of three we are going to run and jump on the bed. 1,2,3 Go!" Jerry counted

They all ran and jumped on the bed

"Whoa! What's going on?" Fitz asked

"It's Christmas Daddy!" Kennedy squealed

"Yes, it is princess and I guess you guys are ready to open gifts."

'Where's mommy?" Teddy asked

Ever since Olivia and Fitz had begun dating 8 years ago and got married four years ago Teddy had taken to Liv as his mommy. He actually became a momma's boy as he never wanted to leave her side.

"She's in the bathroom Ted she'll be out. Karen and Jerry since you led this mob in here can you get their teeth brushed and change Grace's pamper. Your mother and I should be down in 5 to 7 minutes." Fitz said

"You got it dad." Jerry responded

The kids left the room and Fitz proceeded to the bathroom

"Livvie?" He questioned as he opened the door.

"Baby, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this morning sickness." Fitz said

"It's fine baby. It doesn't last forever.' Olivia responded

"Let's go open some gifts even though I got mine already." Fitz suggested

"Yeah, let's not keep our brood waiting, Plus, I have to get dinner ready." Olivia added

They went downstairs and they saw their children sitting around the tree waiting for them.

As soon as Olivia sat down Teddy climbed onto her lap and she cuddled with him.

Fitz began to pray and thank the Lord for his sending HIS son and listed everything he was grateful for.

After prayer they began to open gifts. Everyone got what they wanted. Karen and Teddy got new Macbooks and clothes, Teddy got his new scooter and a tablet. Kennedy and Grace got every doll and and toy known to man. Grace and Kennedy eventually fell asleep on the floor in exhaustion and hour later. Her and Fitz each picked up a child and carried them to their room.

Fitz got Olivia a new phone and two new pairs of Louboutins and Olivia got Fitz golf clubs and season tickets to the US Open.

This year the Grants decided to spend Christmas together as a family and have a party on New Years with their extended family.

As they day came to an end they watched their children play in the freshly fallen snow and they couldn't help but smile at what had become their life.

"I love you so much Fitz! Merry Christmas Mr. Grant."

"I love you more and Merry Christmas Mrs. Grant."

* * *

**So this is part one and I hope you enjoyed. **

**So do me a favor and review, favorite, and follow,**

**-EJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick A/N: **

***Blows the dust off of this story***

**Hello HUMANS! Besides the fact that this story is a year old and I have been going through some serious insecurity issues concerning my writing. A recent guest reviewer asked me to continue and I intend to. Also I know the Winter Finale brought A LOT (total understatement) down. So Long story short I am going to begin updating this story again and it may not be as frequent but it will NOT be another 6 mos. between updates. This is the second part of the previous chapter. So without further ado!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas - Part Two**

"Daddy?" Teddy timidly called out

"Yeah Ted." Fitz replied

"I want to make a New Years Resolution." Teddy said

"Okay." Fitz asked confused

"I want to be the best I can be so mommy will never stop loving me like Mellie did. I don't know what I would do without mommy." Teddy said with his head hung low.

"Ted, come here." Fitz said as he reached out his arms for him.

Teddy ran to his father and Fitz pulled his chin up to make sure their eyes were connected.

"Son, you're mom will never stop loving you."Fitz said

"Then why did Mellie stop loving me?" Teddy asked

"Ted, she didn't stop loving you she just didn't know how to show it." Fitz answered honestly.

Teddy feeling confused began to cry and clung to his father.

On the other side of the door stood Karen and Jerry who heard the entire conversation.

"Jer, did you hear that?" Karen asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I hate her and I wish she never existed." Jerry said before he walked to his room and slammed the door.

Olivia walked out of Kennedy's and Grace's room and looked at Karen's face.

"Karen, what's going on?" Olivia asked

"Teddy wants to know why Mellie doesn't love him and for some reason so do I." Karen answered.

"Come with me Karen." Olivia said as she led Karen to her and Fitz's bedroom.

"Mellie loves you she just doesn't know how to show it."

"That's what dad told Teddy." Karen replied

"Well.." Olivia said

"Don't make excuses for her. She doesn't love us. She never did. We were something she needed for her to get one step closer to the White House. You are our mother. You have never used as a mean but she has. She told me that Karen and I were a part of an obligation she had. So you and dad don't get to make excuses for the bitch that almost ruined us." Jerry said calmly.

"Regardless of what you believe she gave birth to you and how you choose to feel about her is up to you but you have to forgive her or it will suffocate you. Don't take this into the New Year."Olivia responded carefully.

Olivia walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

She sat at the island trying not scream or find Mellie and beat the hell out of her for taking three of the greatest children she knew for granted. She wanted to make her hurt for making those kids feel like she had felt so many night as the child of Eli Pope.

"Momma?" She heard and she immediately put on her momma armor.

"Yes, Teddy." She replied semi-cheerfully and stood up.

He ran to her and through his arms around her legs.

"I love you soo much and I never want to be without you." Teddy exclaimed

"You never will Ted. You never will be." Olivia replied

Karen, Jerry, and Fitz came down with Kennedy and Grace.

Kennedy wiggled out of Jerry's arms and ran to Teddy's side.

"Wah wrong Teddy?" Kennedy asked

"Nothing Dee-Dee. I just love our family." Teddy replied looking at his younger sister

"Go get washed up for dinner, you guys." Fitz commanded

The kids came back down and they all ate dinner and proceeded to watch a movie in the living room.

As the clock moved closer and closer towards midnight the kids began to retire to their rooms.

Fitz who was just coming downstairs from giving Grace her nighttime bottle saw Olivia staring out the window watching the snow fall.

"It's only five more minutes until New Years babe." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Olivia relaxed in his embrace and smiled at his giddy child-like enthusiasm.

"Livvie, what's on your mind?"

"I never knew life could be this good and satisfying. I used to think that fixing was everything but you and our children changed that. All I want is you guys." Olivia said

"I love you soo much Livvie. You gave my children the mother they needed and then you gave me two more beautiful children and another on the way." Fitz said

"Yeah I figured we would tell the kids tomorrow. Today was so emotional for our three elder children that it escaped my mind." Olivia responded

"Sounds good to me." Fitz said kissing Olivia's neck.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned out

The clock struck twelve and the looked at each other with overwhelming love in their eyes

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant, Happy New Years."

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Happy New Years."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed. This was a semi-heavy chapter but live is not always peachy keen. _**

**_ Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review and leave your suggestions for any one shots you want me to write. I want to thank those who have supported me and this story it really means a lot._**

**_In case I do not update before Christmas or New Years. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/ and Happy New Years._**

**_\- EJ_**


End file.
